Le mal comitial
by Lungor Sterling Lycien
Summary: Elle est là, chaque jour, à le guetter, à le torturer pour son bon plaisir. Il est impuissant et ses amis aussi. Ce qu'il redoute le plus est sa chute... Rated T pour registre quelque peu dur. Ecrite sur un mal qui touche beaucoup de personnes... A lire !


_Le mal comitial_

Le soir tombait petit à petit, rempli de soupirs et de craintes de l'obscurité naissante. Il contemplait le paysage. La lune, cet astre luisant qui émanait une force apaisante, faisait briller chaque poil, si infime soit-il, du pelage de bleu azuré. Elle était située au-dessus d'une colline qui se détachait grossièrement de l'horizon, juste à-côté d'un clocher en métal orangé, faisant penser tous deux à des yeux qui le surveillaient. Un peu moins loin, on pouvait apercevoir Station Square et ses innombrables lumières. Elle était une ville éclatante, le soir. Ses milliers de lumières rassemblées faisaient plus d'effet qu'une seule isolée. Une leçon que le ténébreux héros ne comprit jamais. Plus près encore, un petit bois peu plaisant, à l'air lugubre d'où se dessinaient des ombres difformes. Au plus près, on voyait les jardins éclairés par les lumières installées par une compagnie privée au service du maire. Elles étaient situées de telle sorte qu'elles pouvaient illuminer le jardin entier et l'on pouvait les voir du ciel, rien qu'en passant au-dessus. Bien sûr, ce qui attirait le plus l'œil du jeune cœur, ce fut l'horizon. Une fine courbe de bel aspect qui semblait être éclairée par les rayons lunaires. Il avait l'impression d'être attiré par le néant. Cet espace inconnu de lui, au loin, exerçait auprès de lui cette sorte d'attirance et de fascination si forte qu'il s'avança d'un pas. Existe-t-il autre chose, au loin, dans ces contrées sauvages et inexplorées ? Aurait-il une place dans cet autre monde ? Il fut rapidement ramené à la réalité, il eu la sensation d'avoir reçu une claque tellement ce rappel à la réalité était fort et tellement il était en transe devant cet émerveillant spectacle. C'était ce pourquoi il courrait, vivait.

Il avait beau avoir le pelage bien lustré, luisant à la clarté de la lune et être baigné de lumière blanche mais ses yeux exprimaient tout autre chose, émanant une atmosphère peu fraternelle et ses oreilles étaient toujours aussi longues. Qui sait ce qui se passait dans sa tête, toutes ces idées macabres et suicidaires envers la société ? D'ailleurs, n'est-il pas victime d'un dilemme, lui aussi ? Son être serait-il scié en deux ? Seul son meilleur ami, son frère, le savait. Les autres ne devaient en aucun cas le savoir. Qui voudrait le fréquenter, lui, après ça ? Avoir assisté à ça… ? Les amis ne savaient rien de cela et ne souhaitait pas le savoir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Pourquoi alors tout remettre en cause ? Tout ce qu'il voulait était d'oublier ce mal, qui le rongeait de l'intérieur jour après jour. Il devait s'en cacher, sinon ce « petit mal » appelé ainsi par les docteurs, serait la cause de sa chute. Il aurait aimé retrouver le pelage soyeux de sa mère, la seule « barrière » qui le séparait du monde cruel dont il devait faire face à présent.

Il arrivait, « ça » arrivait. Il le sentait. Dans quelques minutes, quelques secondes ou quelques heures, il ne savait pas mais il le sentait. Un compte à rebours malsain s'était enclenché. Et il en était victime. Lui. Au moins, cela épargnait le mal à quelqu'un d'autre. Il va arriver. Mais malgré sa détresse, son impuissance, il ne voulait pas d'aide. Il ne voulait pas que ses proches assistent à ce spectacle démonique. Il ne voulait pas. Seulement, même les médicaments ne servaient à rien. Seulement à retarder l'inévitable. A quoi bon ? Personne ne peut échapper à son destin, personne ne peut échapper à cette malédiction. Personne. Elle vous guette comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de votre tête, menaçant à chaque instant de tomber, s'enroulant autour de vous doucement comme pour mieux vous bercer lors de votre propre chute et mieux vous étrangler quand vous êtes face au sol dur et froid. L'horrible carcan n'était qu'un voile recouvrant l'horrible vérité. A chaque instant, elle guette, se délecte de votre chute, ricane sombrement, se moque de votre douleur. Vous êtes seuls face à elle. Personne ne peut sentir ce moment à part vous. On ne comprend pas tant qu'on n'a pas souffert. Les mots sont des mensonges.

Depuis le moment où il s'était écroulé, inconscient, il le savait. Les examens faits par son frère-ami ne servaient qu'à écrire le mal. Ils ne révélaient que ce qu'il savait déjà. Enfonçant encore un peu plus le poignard dans la plaie. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il s'est produit ce qu'il devait se produire. C'était son « destin ». Elles s'enchaînent les unes après les autres. Jours après jours ou alors mois après mois mais jamais plus longtemps. L'attente est toujours de courte durée. Elle se présente parfois spontanément, parfois tu le sens. C'est dans ta peau. Elle est en toi. Tu vis avec elle, tu respires avec elle, tu dors avec… Tu meurs avec. Elle est là. Tu vis avec ce poison dans les veines. Tu peux te battre bien sûr mais à quoi bon ? Elle aura raison de toi. Elle frappera deux fois plus fort et te tortureras comme pour te rappeler qu'elle est maîtresse de toi. Tu n'es que son pantin. Et elle te le rappelle. A la moindre occasion.

Elle est là. Tout arrive. Le mieux est de se laisser faire, montrer que tu te soumets à son autorité comme un bon toutou bien docile. Il tremble légèrement, commence à tousser et transpire énormément, elle est incontrôlable. Elle prend alors possession de son corps. Elle le chasse. Il s'écroule à terre. En bon héros qu'il est, il tente de se lever, vaillant au combat. Il tremble de plus en plus, il sent qu'il perd le contrôle de ses membres, petit à petit. Il se roule dans une marre de sueur. Il est accablé de secousses. Il se met à genoux difficilement, s'attrape les bras, se tient raide, se mord les lèvres. La douleur arrive, le submerge. Ses poumons éclatent, ses côtes se fracassent, ses membres se cassent, sa volonté fuit. Il ramasse son âme en cuillérées. Son être se déchire. Il se voit tomber tandis qu'elle rit, se délectant de son mal.

-Ah !

Il frappe le sol maintenant boueux de son poing, arrache l'herbe de ses dents, plante ses crocs dans la terre, avale quelques bouchées de la bouillie brune, bave, crache, crie, hurle, pleure… Mais il est loin de tout. Il avait planifié. Il perd peu à peu pouvoir sur son corps, se tient les côtés, se lève désespérément, ses genoux tremblent fort, ses jambes le lâchent. Il tombe nez à terre. Il pleure de plus belle, les larmes coulent de ses joues et viennent se briser au sol. Il saigne du nez, le mal lui monte à la tête. Il ne voit plus qu'une purée de couleurs, de plus en plus floues, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus qu'un écran noir. Il sombre dans le néant. Elle, est réveillée, en pleine possession de son corps. Le corps se raidit, les muscles se tendent au maximum, son visage se tord, se crispe, ses yeux se ferment et, une fois clos, les paupières tremblent, se contractent pour se serrer encore plus fort. Le cœur frappait dans sa poitrine, frappait dans sa tête dans une symphonie macabre. Le sang coulait toujours de son nez, se répandant sur le sol. Les battements se font de plus en plus empressés, rapides. Le cœur semblait déchirer la poitrine créant un trou béant pour s'échapper. La mâchoire claquait frénétiquement, grinçant des dents, croquant l'herbe et les pissenlits. Le corps, prisonnier, pantin, ne réagissait plus. Il était témoin de son viol. La mâchoire se raidit alors, et de la bave coulait de ses lèvres.

Les membres étaient alors l'objet de manipulations de sa part. Les bras, incontrôlables, se baladaient sur le sol, frappait la poitrine, arrachaient les herbes, des touffes de poils de sa fourrure bleu azure. Les jambes étaient secouées violemment, s'écrasant un coup dans la boue, un coup retournant le corps possédé, faisaient des horribles va-et-vient de gauche à droite… Le tronc se tordait comme un morceau de caoutchouc, le tordant en deux, face au sol, replié dans ses genoux, position fœtale… Les boyaux grondaient, le cœur s'affolait… La mâchoire, tordue de douleur, claquait violemment, grinçant les dents encore plus forts, s'ouvrant au maximum et se raidissant en quelques secondes à peine, les mains vinrent frapper le visage, les oreilles se levaient ou se repliaient, battant des côtés, se focalisant sur divers sons imprécis et sourds… La bave coulait maintenant à flots, la déglutition ne marchait plus… Des litres et des litres se déversaient sur son corps et sur le sol… Les yeux s'ouvraient, se fermer, les paupières étaient crispées au maximum, le blanc des yeux prenaient plus de place que l'iris qui s'était contracté puis rapetissé. Les yeux tournaient, les paysages s'enchaînaient diaboliquement. L'enfer avait ouvert sa gueule immonde. La terre, souillée de par le crime commit par l'agresseur, était un champ de bataille… Des tranchées marquées par les pieds survoltés, des trous profonds creusés par les morsures et les bouchées de terres… Les herbes morcelées, à cause des bouchées violentes… Un paysage boueux souillé par les larmes, la bave et le sang… Le corps tout chaud, convulsant frénétiquement dans un tango diabolique, était le pantin du mal. Son esprit, mort par la douleur et l'impuissance, avait disparu. Le corps, sous la main de la maladie, pissait, la vessie se vidait sans le vouloir, rependant de l'urine sur la boue rougeâtre. L'estomac se vidait également, la pauvre bête convulsait dans les glaires multicolores et putrides, malmenée par elle. Les déjections continuaient toujours de sortir de l'intérieur pendant plusieurs minutes, en même temps que la danse infernale. Elle, se délectait de se spectacle, se gavait de ses peurs, se nourrissait de son impuissance et savourait sa lente descente aux enfers…

Puis, après de longues heures de vaillant combat du corps et de l'esprit, le corps se raidit une ultime fois, et se laisse dériver dans les méandres de l'inconscient… Le cœur bat plus lentement, le corps n'est plus victime de secousses, l'esprit est là, envolé au-dessus du corps, rêvassant à d'autres lendemains… Elle est partie comme elle est venue, subitement. La respiration est forte, prononcée, lourde et sonore, avec quelques glaires qui s'échappent de la bouche ouverte. Encombrement bronchique. C'est alors que la vessie prend peu à peu possession sur elle, elle ne se vide plus. Le corps est revenu au calme, seules restes les traces de la bataille. Il gisait dans une marre de boue rouge, irriguée de larmes, pisse, vomi… Elle est partie, heureuse, laissant sa victime baigner dans les indices de son crime. Victime d'elle-même en quelque sorte… Du « mal comitial »… Mais on ne peut coller d'étiquette à un mal, on ne peut coller de mots, on ne peut rien… On ne sait pas tant qu'on n'a pas souffert. C'est tout ce qu'on peut prétendre savoir. Ce qu'il redoute le plus est le jour où le monde le verrait, lui, le héros mondial, impuissant. Ecroulé au sol, torturé, tourmenté. Le jour où ses amis se détourneraient de lui, à cause d'elle. Le jour où il finirait seul face à elle, le jour où elle gagnera la bataille de la vie. Bien qu'il fasse tout contre et que ces médicaments servent à retarder le compte à rebours, il savait, il sentait, au fond de lui-même que ce jour approchait. Il serait bientôt là et à ce moment, il ne restera plus qu'à espérer, croire en un improbable miracle pour qu'il réussisse à survivre. Il serait le témoin de sa propre mort. Et alors, personne ne pourra le retenir, il s'écraserait au fond du gouffre noir de l'indifférence. Car ce n'est la mort qu'il redoute la plus mais la solitude, de finir seul, ses amis se détournant de lui. C'est le plus terrible dans une maladie : perdre le soutient de ses proches.

Plusieurs heures ont passé, et la nuit était tombée. Les étoiles brillaient sur l'immense toile noire, tandis que la lune était la perle. Une ombre se dessinait furtivement derrière les branches. La pauvre bête commençait alors seulement à se réveiller, mais se remit brutalement sur ses jambes en un saut. Il dû poser un genou à terre, la terre bougeait légèrement sous ses pieds et les couleurs sombres étaient mal perçues. Son regard vert étincelant, quelque peu brouillé et éteint, vadrouillait dans les branchages. Il se fit violence et marchant vers les bruits. Il s'arrêta dans un bosquet, et passa sa main sur sa tête. Ses piquants étaient en bataille et une matière visqueuse, gluante et odorante les recouvrait. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement et il était prit de petites secousses. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Ses basket, autrefois rouges, étaient multicolores jaune, rouge, vert… Ses mains étaient écorchées, ses gants rouges… Sonnez le faisait souffrir, mais a arrêté de saigner. Il avait une saveur âcre, rugueuse et écœurante dans la bouche. En crachant dans l'herbe, il découvrit des glaires de couleur brunâtre. Il tremblait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Il toussa, et gémit. Il se retrouva devant un grand arbre dans une clairière baignée par la lumière de la lune. Il s'y coucha, les mains derrière la tête. Il contemplait la lune et réfléchissait, pensait sur son sort futur. Son oreille se tordit vers l'arrière. Des petits bruits émanaient des buissons.

Il se retourna péniblement, engourdit de ses membres et scanna les environs. Il n'y avait rien. Il se coucha alors sur le ventre, étendu sur l'herbe tendre. Il attrapa une fleur qui poussait à sa droite et la renifla. Il la regarda tristement et une larme, brillant par la clarté de la perle céleste, tomba dessus. Il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main et se retourna de nouveau.

-Je sais que tu es là. Ne te cache pas.

Il tremblait nerveusement cette fois, et alla s'asseoir plus loin, sous l'ombre de l'arbre. Il préférait l'ombre dans ces moments-là. De l'autre coin de la plaine, des buissons, se dessinait une ombre mouvante. Elle s'avança dans la lumière, révélant son frère-ami, Tails. Il approcha nerveusement de la victime. Celle-ci fit un pas en arrière, plus stressé que triste. Il se retrouva dos à l'arbre et se laissa donc toucher. La matière visqueuse était rependu sur tout son corps, ses poils ébouriffés, en bataille lui donnait un air horrible et son visage crispé, tordu par les événements, lui donnait l'air d'un monstre. Tails ne pu s'empêcher de reculer, effrayé. Pourtant, la fraternité l'emporta et il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, le guidant vers la maison.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuit ? J'aurai pu…

-Tu aurais assisté à ce « spectacle », c'est tout. On ne peut rien faire, à part attendre que ça passe et tu t'en rends malade. Je t'ai épargné la peine.

-T'isoler n'est pas mieux encore, Sonic.

Une fois à la maison, les soins et les médicaments furent de rigueur ainsi qu'une toilette. Pour être sûr que tout aille bien, Tails veillait sur son ami, qui était assit sur le lit, regardant dehors au loin. Il n'avait pas d'issue. Il n'en n'aura pas. Jamais.

-Tu ne dors pas, Sonic ?

-Non, j'arrive pas.

Tails vint se mettre à côté de lui, silencieusement, regardant aussi les étoiles. Son ami, irrité, se retourna, fit quelques pas, s'étirant et le regarda.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

-On est amis et les amis se soutiennent mutuellement.

-J'espère que les autres seront du même avis…

-Pourquoi penses-tu ainsi ? Ils sont tes amis aussi, et ils peuvent compter sur toi comme tu peux compter sur eux… Enfin, surtout sur Amy à mon avis…

-Elle ne doit pas savoir, eux non plus d'ailleurs. Personne…

-Il arrivera un moment où tu ne pourras plus le cacher…

Il s'assit alors, silencieux, la tête basse. Une tête, qui autrefois, était pleine de fantaisies et de vies et qui en est réduite à la souffrance.

-J'aurai tant aimé être normal, ne pas avoir de crises d'épilepsie…

_Lungor Lycien_


End file.
